


蒼月之下

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Five Years Later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: 蒼月之章復活劇情改寫，終於分不清虛實的帝彌托利。也許可以說是建立於犧牲之下的結局。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	蒼月之下

漆黑的惡夢沒有邊際，最後就連虛實的分界都變得模糊。  
所有的人類在帝彌托利眼裡看起來都像是惡獸，黯淡隻眼最後進僅能辨別四處遊蕩的亡魂。  
迴盪在耳際的不是其他，依如以往反覆的淒慘吶喊，時時刻刻，不分晝夜、不論晴雨。昨日與今日沒有區別，今日與明日亦然。

倘若這是背負罪孽之人所應得的待遇，那就如此吧。

捨去一切，擁抱麻木。就連揮動手中的武器斬殺敵人，也全然沒有殺掉什麼的實感。  
生命脆弱得像是一張張的紙片，切開瞬間噴濺的血液不存在氣味與溫度——甚至如雨般冰冷。

是夢境啊。

從前那些幸福的時光猶如閃爍而過的幻影，被散落的屍塊與血液浸沒失去色彩。最後留下的只有沒有邊際的苦痛與煎熬。復仇之火燒灼著身上的每塊筋骨，就算披上了野獸的冬毛也無法阻擋那些遊魂冰冷無情的控訴。無論春夏秋冬，佈滿傷痕的肌膚最後僅能感受到刺骨的冰冷。  
不論砍殺了多少敵人，沐浴了多少鮮血，終歸還是無法解決任何問題。

將這一切都視為夢境，那麼一切的理由便不重要了。  
唯有傷痛不斷反覆，不論填上了多少的生命都無法抑止撕裂的痛楚。  
早已不記得走了多遠的路，也不記得過了多少的日子。  
帝彌托利蜷縮在頹倒的屋舍一角，看著蒼白月光落在稍早他所踏過的石板上。

冰冷痛楚中飄過一絲甘甜的洋甘菊茶香。  
那是帝彌托利多年以前，他的導師親自為他沏的茶水香氣。  
——捨棄了一切的自己，居然還是渴望著救贖的嗎？明明早已罪無可赦，卻還是無法放棄心中那曾經的奢望嗎？  
正準備將突如其來的情感扼殺在冰冷的月光下，那張令人懷念的面容卻出現在他的面前。

『女神啊，只會在天上看著我們而已。不管人們再怎麼乞求神的救助，女神也不會伸出援手。』  
那是曾經的自己對學院導師說過的話語，也是帝彌托利反覆對過去的自己訴說的話語。

「⋯⋯」  
無法相信，不能相信。  
淪落到這個地步的自己，早已沒有資格站在她的身邊，也無法奢求她的垂憐。

是夢境啊。

她終於來到了夢裡，那初芽的嫩綠在月光下迷離得讓人心碎。

「你們、究竟要追我到哪裡才肯罷休？」  
映在眼中那張美麗到過分的面容，明明就在伸手可及的距離內，卻像是隔了一整個世界那樣的遙遠。  
帝彌托利最後吐出口的聲音小如蚊蚋，卻能在這過於安靜得空間內反覆迴盪。  
「所以，不要用那張臉站在我面前。」

被那雙眼睛看著的瞬間，仿若整個世界的聲音都被抹去。  
依舊是那雙能把人看透的眼睛，澄澈得能包容是接一切醜惡的溫柔。  
明明早已沒有哭泣的資格，但內心的空洞卻像是被冰冷的雪水所充填。  
這一切都已經太遲了，明明早已忘記她的聲音。  
明知道面前的幻影不會回應，卻還是無法抑止住湧動的情緒。

若她也說出了無法原諒自己的詛咒，肯定⋯⋯

「你沒事吧？」  
那個聲音仿若五年來沒有改變，帝彌托利是記得這個表情的。  
——記得再清楚不過了。  
內心無法原諒在夢中勾勒出救贖繩索的自己，這曾經是許久以前自己最企盼聽見的話語。  
而今刺痛得讓他不願想起，再也無法⋯⋯再也⋯⋯

『——即使女神伸出了手，人們也沒有方法可以握住。』  
曾經的自己在身後把當時的話語一字不差地重述。

命運是多麼殘酷啊。  
帝彌托利無法抑止狂亂的情緒，就連握在手中的阿萊德巴爾都發出了即將碎裂的聲響。  
倘若他所敬愛的導師還活著，看著這樣的自己。肯定不會如同從前，那樣選擇自己。

 **你也是帝國的走狗嗎？**  
**也是為了殺我而來的嗎？**  
帝彌托利問不出口。

內心矛盾地想要當作是幻覺，卻又不想當作是夢境。  
輕聲地，她走近了自己。伸出雙手，輕輕地以溫暖覆蓋著那長年的悲傷。  
而身體卻逕自地動作了起來。  
阿萊德巴爾貫穿人體胸膛的聲響，伴隨著融化冰雪的熱度浸染開來。

 **洋甘菊的香氣竟如此逼人。**  
她的唇瓣如此柔軟，溫熱的液體滋潤了他乾裂的口舌。

意識到這不是夢境的同時，他早已把最後的希望扼殺在懷中。  
她只是用她那雙過於嬌小的雙手，捧起了她最珍視的學生的臉，而後用盡了所有力氣。  
安神的茶香在用光下漸漸消散。  
僅僅一瞬，溫熱血液的鐵鏽味掠過了他的喉嚨。

**——他竟無可救藥地獲得了滿足。**

**Author's Note:**

> 刷推特時突然有了靈感，試著寫了篇滿是玻璃渣的創作。  
> 真的很喜歡那種下手之後才終於清醒的劇情。  
> 這是我首次嘗試使用這個平台，之後也許會陸續把噗浪上的創作整理過來。


End file.
